


the two of us

by silvs



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvs/pseuds/silvs
Summary: tharn's other song (cuz he already did an awesome one in the series)
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	the two of us

so LokelaniRose had a line in one of her fabulous stories that stuck in my head. and now there's a song. its not really possible for me to make a good recording, but i'm too impatient and i want to share this. if anyone is really good at making a video... i'd love to colaborate! anyways,here is the very simplest of videos that is within my computer wizardry to make... There are 2 different versions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvhPwms115U  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02c3t7KzvY8 i hope it works... and i hope u guys like it 

Give me a look, give me a sign that you’re mine.  
Hold my hand don’t be ashamed of what we are.  
I can read it in your eyes, i can feel it in your touch.  
Who’s to say that this time isn’t meant for the two of us?

Falling in love was never meant to hurt so bad,  
but i’d do it all again to feel you leaning into me.  
The smallest smile on your lips fills my heart with endless wonder.  
Will you promise to never leave my side?

Give me a look, give me a sign that you’re mine.  
Hold my hand don’t be ashamed of what we are.  
I can read it in your eyes, i can feel it in your touch.  
Who’s to say that this time isn’t meant for the two of us?

I know all about the monsters that are raging in your head,  
the sleeplessness that haunts you when you’re alone in your bed.  
I will be a rock to lean on, cradle your heart in mine  
I promise that i will never leave your side. 

Give me a look, give me a sign that you’re mine.  
Hold my hand don’t be afraid of what we are.  
I can read it in your eyes, i can feel it in your touch.  
Who’s to say that this love isn’t meant for the two of us?

I thought i know what love was, the role i was meant to play,  
But its all empty, it was nothing, if i could just get you to stay.

Give me a look, give me a sign that you’re mine.  
Hold my hand don’t be afraid of what we are.  
I can read it in your eyes, i can feel it in your touch.  
Who’s to say that this love isn’t meant for the two of us?


End file.
